This invention relates to electronics, in general, and to wire bond-less electronic components for use with an external circuit and a method of manufacture, in particular.
Electronic components containing semiconductor devices and electrical leads often use wire bonds to electrically couple together the semiconductor devices and the electrical leads. The inductances of the wire bonds, however, limit the radio frequency or other high frequency performance of these electronic components by limiting the operational frequency bandwidth of the semiconductor devices.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, other electronic components use wire bond-less interconnect schemes to electrically couple together the semiconductor devices and the electrical leads. These other electronic components, however, are still limited in terms of their operational frequency bandwidth because of their limited impedance transformation capabilities.
Some of these other electronic components also use large, space-consuming power combining manifolds to increase the power provided by the electronic components. Other ones of these other electronic components also use large, space-consuming impedance matching networks to increase the operational frequency bandwidth of the semiconductor devices. Therefore, these improvements in these other electronic components require the use of large electronic components.
Accordingly, a need exists for electronic components having improved operational frequency bandwidth and smaller sizes. A need also exists for methods of manufacturing these electronic components.